1. Field
The present disclosure relates to an event processing technology, and more particularly, to an event processing method using a hierarchical structure, an event processing engine using the same, and a system thereof.
2. Background
An event processing technology has been developed variously as a main technology importantly impacting the efficiency and performance of computer systems.
An example of prior event processing schemes is performed by the following steps: (i) define execution events for business events, (ii) determine conditions by rule operations when the events are generated from source data, and then (iii) perform the predetermined event processing as the business events when the generated events are the execution events.
However, such an event processing technology may have various disadvantages. For example, when processing the events, each event with a different action but the same function must be newly instantiated due to the reuse limitation for rule operation definitions. Hence, because the event process cannot be reused, the cost for necessary system resources is increased. Further, it does not use middle operation values produced from an arithmetic operation process of the event processing processes, defines components called indicators separately if middle operations are necessary, stores the indicators into database, and inquiries them, thereby lowering system performance due to needed database accesses. Due to these and other disadvantages, data processing for large quantity of data in real time is substantially difficult such that an extensive complex event processing cannot efficiently be performed.
An example of such technology is described in Korean Patent Registration No. 10-0811433. Here, the events include executing types and rules, the executing types become the categories such as simple events, collection events, reference events, connection events or standby events, wherein individual events may be connected to another events in case of the connection events of the categories of the executing types. Complex events are a generalization of complex relations among the executing types, rules and business events. A complex event processing system includes an event sensor (Sensor), an event processing section (CEP:Complex Event Processing), and an event action section (Action). The event sensor collects data from source and transfers the collected data to the event processing section, and the event processing section processes the events according to the contents defined with data collected from the event sensor and produces action plans. The event action section executes the action plans produced from an event engine of the event processing section according to the defined action plan processing contents.
However, this technology uses the structure having four standardized definition/processing steps configured with definition of event triggering data definition, combination of execution types, rule determination, and actions, and therefore, there is a constraint that the rule operation definition is possible only once in one event. Therefore, when additive event processing or rule determinations according to rule determination results are necessary, there is a limitation that has to additively define the complex events. Further, dependency for execution types is caused on combining simple, collection, reference, connection and standby events configuring the execution types and setting input/output information necessary to the processing, and therefore, there is a limitation of not being capable of performing reuse in different execution types or different complex events. In addition, due to the structure using a plurality of queues and processors in the event processing processes, there are disadvantages that time between the processing steps is cut, minimum response time becomes long, and resource share of each processor should be separately managed.
Accordingly, provided herein is an improved event processing method and an event processing system using the same that enable complexity and degree of freedom of the events provided by componentizing the components for event definitions, hierarchically combining the components, and representing various event definitions.
Further, another advantage of some aspects of the disclosure is an event processing method and an event processing system using the same that enable increased reusability of the event components by delegating the hierarchical structure of the event components and input/output value mapping into the event component wrapper and input/output value wrapper on defining the events.
Further, still another advantage of some aspects of the disclosure is an event processing method and an event processing system using the same that enable high performance and efficiency for the event processing by transferring information necessary to the event processing by parameter types and in advance producing and then reusing the event process at the time of producing and changing the event definitions.
The event processing system as broadly described and embodied herein performs a predetermined event processing for input data. The event processing system may include an event definition engine and event processing engine. The event definition engine may use a plurality of event components for the event processing and a plurality of event component wrappers wrapping the plurality of event components, respectively, to define the events. The event processing engine may process the events according to the hierarchical structure between the event components.
The above references are incorporated by reference herein where appropriate for appropriate teachings of additional or alternative details, features and/or technical background.